I will Protect You
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Back with the crew of the Black Pearl Elizabeth’s life is threatened and at serious risk. JE. Sequel in progress.
1. The Belleza

I'll Protect you

  
Summary: Back with the crew of the Black Pearl Elizabeth's life is threatened and at serious risk.   
Author: Datakenobi05 ~ Steph   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I hope some day evil pirates will take over my school and Jack will come save us!   
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth   
Warning: This story will contain character death, rape situations(nothing graphic), and ideas of prostitution. Also a relationship between Jack and Elizabeth. If any of this offends you don't read any further.   


Chapter One~ The Belleza

  
It was frightening really, the black pool let no light penetrate deeper then the surface. All of the creatures of the night would come out to prey on the smaller, weaker beings. And nights such as this, when the moon offered little support and light, it almost seemed deadly. Sounds that people have heard only in their nightmares, crept up roughly to the ears of midnight by passers. But only one person in all of Port Royal could appreciate and admire it for what it really was.  
_Freedom._   
The wide-open space of the ocean gave Elizabeth Swann images of truth, freedom, beauty, and love. Truth, to what life really was like on the water. Truth to the ledges that seemed as unrealistic as the man in the moon. Freedom, that gives a man hope and despair. Freedom to come and go as you please, as no one man can own such a mass. Beauty, it has lingered with the first glance at all her riches. Beauty that no man or woman can posses. And above all others, love. Love for a thing so pure and honest. Love for something that will never leave or abandon you, even if you wish It.  
Elizabeth had traveled to the docks more often, after William Turner got down on his knees and asked for her hand in marriage. She agreed, and now facing the water she turned to the ship on the opposite side.  
_The Belleza_ Roughly translated as the beauty. And it was just that, beauty. It was a new ship, in every sense of the word. Never has it been taken to sea or captained by man. It smelt of fresh pine and tar. The mast held up the sails with grace and pride. The sails themselves were newly made with no flaws or imperfections. The wheel was handcrafted with the name _turner_ chiseled into it. It was indeed a beautiful ship, and it was Will's. Her father had given it to her fiancé as a wedding gift. It was a gift Will took happily and proudly.  
Elizabeth looked up at the white sails of the Belleza and briefly caught she longing for the dark sails of the Black Pearl. Its captain was an adventurer, one who took chances without a care of the outcome. He was a young man, barely into his late twenties, but battle after battle and the wounds he endured made him look older then his rightful age. Tattoos covered his arms and somewhat covered with a red bandana, his hair was matted and long. But above all this Elizabeth came to a conclusion that he was a rather attractive man.  
She shook her head, knowing she should not be thinking such thoughts. Not only was she an engaged woman, but Captain Jack Sparrow, was a pirate. And a woman of her status would never be caught with such a person. Elizabeth sighed as she thought of everything expected of her. Marriage to a noble man, even though she would be marrying a blacksmith. No, a pirate. Will had found out only thirteen moths ago about his heritage. His father was a well-known pirate as well, but was killed by his mutonus first mate, Barbossa. So it was in his blood to be a pirate. And he was. Out of his love for her, Elizabeth was rescued from Barbossa and his damned crew. Both Will and Jack risked a lot that week. But the two went on the adventure for different reasons. Jack for money, and Will for Elizabeth.  
Lost in her musings, Elizabeth didn't hear the steps of someone behind her until her eyesight was hindered.  
"Guess who." Came the distinct voice of a man. Elizabeth smiled and put her hand up to the one covering her eyes.  
"Will."  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked and put an arm around her.   
"Who else?"   
He just smiled and looked at his ship. Elizabeth watched his eyes linger on the hull and travel up to the sails. Pure happiness and anticipation shown on his face, for the day of her wedding the two would take the Belleza on its maiden voyage for their honeymoon. She smiled faintly and squeezed Will's hand.   
"Goodnight Will."   
"Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow."   
Elizabeth nodded and brushed her lips against his. He smiled and watched her go.   
Heading up the stairs of her father's house, Elizabeth stopped and closed her eyes, savoring the warm night air curling over her body and through her hair. But as soon as it came the warmth was gone and replaced be a cold breeze.   
Something wasn't right.  
~*~   
"Mr. Peters, has someone called Mr. Turner?" Commodore Norrington called to Will's first mate.   
"Yes sir. He should be arriving shortly."   
The Belleza was being prepped two weeks before her scheduled maiden voyage. She was to take to the ocean that day. Brock Peters looked at the rest of the crew cleaning and raising the sails. He had been chosen by William Turner himself, to be the first mate and second in command on the Belleza. In his own mind he was the luckiest man in the Caribbean, until he heard a very angry voice behind him.   
"Mr. Peters!"   
Will was walking up to his ship, hands dirty from working in his blacksmith shop. The other crewmembers stopped working and stood, read to greet their captain.   
"Ah captain, you have arrived."   
"Why are you prepping my ship so early?"   
"Under the command of Commodore Norrington sir."   
Will's head snapped in the Commodore's direction and he headed that way. He heard Brock's questions and the crew wondering what they should do next but he deiced to ignore them.   
"Commodore Norrington."   
James turned toward a very unhappy Will and looked slightly confused.   
"Yes Mr. Turner?" He questioned in his usual drawing voice.   
"Why are you prepping my ship?"   
"You will be going on a short voyage that had recently been brought to my attention." He said, hoping that would be the end of it.   
"I don't think so." Will said, taking a step toward him.   
"I beg the differ." Norrington then realized why this would be a problem for Will.   
"I assure you Mr. Turner, you will be home in time for your wedding."   
Will knew better then to go any farther with the argument. And as long as he was in time for the wedding he knew Elizabeth would understand.   
  
~*~   
"How was your evening miss?" Marie, on of the Swann's servants asked as Elizabeth made he way down the stairs for breakfast.   
"It was very uneventful." She simply stated and sat down at the table.   
As Marie was going to get Elizabeth's breakfast the doorbell chimed.   
"If you will excuse me miss."   
"Yes of course."   
And with permission, Marie went to answer the door. Elizabeth sat quietly at the table waiting to be fed, but she stood up as Marie's voice floated in from the front hall.   
"Well hello Mr. Turner, are you here to see Miss Elizabeth?"   
"As a matter of fact I am." He said kindly.   
"I will go fetch her."   
"No need Marie I am here." Elizabeth said and dismissed her.   
"Will, what brings you here? Can't stand to stay away from me too long?" She said smiling, but her smile quickly faded as Will's eyes fell to the ground and he took her hands in his.   
"Let's take a walk." He said and without waiting for her reply, Will led her out the door and toward the port.   
"I will be going to a small town called Josten to pick up some supplies for Commodore Norrington. It will take me about nine to ten days so I will be home before the wedding."   
"What ship will you be taking?"   
Will hesitated before he answered.   
"The Belleza."   
"Will..."   
"I know, I know. I didn't want to take her out yet but Norrington said I would need a strong ship."   
Elizabeth sighed and thought about why the Commodore would send Will out like this. Maybe he was trying to get Will killed so they couldn't get married. Sending him out to sea and having him get caught in a storm or run into pirates would make his death look like an accident. Unless he came across The Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow. Maybe that was another one of Norrington's motives, to see where Will's loyalties lie. If the Commodore ever found out Will was talking to Jack again, he would have him banished, or hung.   
As the two reached the ship Elizabeth glared at Norrington. He noticed and turned his back to her. Will took her hand and kissed her.   
"Be expecting me in a few days."   
"I will."   
Elizabeth couldn't help but feel on edge and the back of her mind was warning her about something. She wasn't expecting Will to kiss her again but he did. When they parted he smiled at her and turned around.   
"Will."   
He turned and looked at her.   
"I love you." She said and smiled.   
"I love you too."   
She watched as her fiancé walked on the deck and gave orders to his crew. Within a few minutes the Belleza was sailing away.   
~TBC~ 


	2. Ten Days Plus

Chapter 2~ Ten Days Plus  
  
She had been anticipating this day for a little over one week now, and every day she would sit on the dock looking out to the horizon, waiting for her soon to be husbands ship. This would be the tenth day of waiting and as the day wore on, Elizabeth got more anxious. She let her feet dangle off the side, and when the waves skimmed the bottoms she smiled.  
  
About midday a little girl jumped into the salty water. It amused Elizabeth because the young girl had just gotten off school and was all dressed up. She couldn't stand the urge to jump in with her. "Why are you laughing?" The little girl asked as she reached the dock.  
  
"Just the fact that you remind me of myself." And after the comment, she patted a dry spot next to her. "What is a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?"  
  
"I'm awaiting the return of my fiancé." Elizabeth said quietly and looked at the younger girl next to her.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sarah Write miss."  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"Yes, I know Miss Swann. Your father is highly favored in my household." She said.  
  
"Well I'm glad he is in someone's."  
  
The girl smiled and skipped a rock on the water.  
  
"Do you like the water Sarah?" Elizabeth asked, staring ahead.  
  
"Yes I love the sea." She replied and paused, thinking of the right words.  
  
"I don't know why I enjoy it so much."  
  
Elizabeth sat in silence for a while before she replied.  
  
"I enjoy it too. It makes me feel free."  
  
Sarah looked at her in awe and then back to the sea, which was getting darker.  
  
"I must leave miss Swann and start for home."  
  
"Okay Sarah, have a good day."  
  
"You as well Miss Swann."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and the young girl left.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere between talking to Sarah and watching the sun disappear Elizabeth fell asleep.  
  
In her dreams she was trapped and drowning. She struggled to breath until a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her back to the surface. Elizabeth opened her eyes and standing there was Will.  
  
"Hello 'Lizabeth, did you sleep well?" He asked, smiling down at her.  
  
"No actually." She said and brightened at his smile.  
  
"Why don't I take you home?"  
  
"Okay." Was all she managed to say and she felt herself stand up.  
  
They walked through the streets in silence for a while until a bird flew down in front of them. It made Elizabeth stop in her tracks and gasp.  
  
"Did that little sparrow scare you luv?"  
  
"A little but.wait, did you just call me luv?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Swann." He said sarcastically.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the face of Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
He smiled down at her but suddenly turned grim.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry 'Lizabeth."  
  
"Why?" She asked, but blinked, and he was gone.  
  
Elizabeth started to sprint toward the dock to look for the Belleza. When she got there, there was no sign of the Belleza or the Black Pearl. But there, walking on the water was Will.  
  
"Will!" She called and jumped in after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Water was filling her lungs as Elizabeth fell through the sea that was claiming her life. She never even awoke from her dream until she was safe in her bead.  
  
"When she awakens I will need to listen to her lungs to make sure all fluids are out."  
  
"Of course doctor."  
  
"Governor Swann, I will need to speak to Elizabeth when she awakens."  
  
"Let us give her some time before we tell her Commodore."  
  
Her head was swimming; the voices in her room resembled those of her father, the Commodore, and obviously a doctor. Elizabeth was suddenly stricken with fear as she thought of Norrington's words. Her father's response was solemn when he replied.  
  
"No." Came a very small voice.  
  
The Commodore, doctor, and governor turned to face Elizabeth who was struggling against her own weight, trying to sit up.  
  
"You must rest my dear." Governor Swann said, as he was the first to reach his daughter.  
  
"You must allow me to check her lungs before she even attempts to speak or sleep again." The doctor said, moving toward Elizabeth and resting a cold hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Take a deep breath in and out." He instructed and Elizabeth did as she was told.  
  
"She will be fine." The doctor finally said after minutes of patting her back and excreting the fluid still in her lungs.  
  
"Call me in the morning if you have any problems." He said and left the Swann manor.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth, please get some rest and in the morning."  
  
"Sir." Norrington said loudly and walked toward the bed.  
  
"I feel I need to tell Elizabeth now."  
  
"Commodore with all due respect, my daughter has endured a horrible ordeal. I do not think."  
  
"Father." Elizabeth interrupted and turned to the Commodore.  
  
"It's Will, isn't it?" She asked strongly.  
  
He didn't reply, just looked at her father.  
  
"James."  
  
Reluctantly he focused on her again and cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr. Turner's ship has been lost at sea. We have no idea if it was destroyed or not. They could have got caught in a storm" He paused for emphasis, "or met some pirates."  
  
Elizabeth ignored it and nodded. She didn't understand why she had no feeling. Will was gone, and may never see him again. She was going to have to start over. Find someone else to love. No, she would find Will someday, he was too good a captain, and the ship was too strong and new to be destroyed. Even if he met some pirates other then those of the Black Pearl, he should be safe, being a pirate himself.  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Away to Tortuga

Chapter 3~ Away to Tortuga  
  
"We must do something," Elizabeth said, pleading with the Commodore.  
  
"Saving him once got many of my men killed Miss Swann." He said then added, "We don't even know if he is in any danger."  
  
"He must be, he missed our wedding." She said quietly and looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I must look after the welfare of everyone under me. Not just Mr. Turner."  
  
Elizabeth didn't respond or even react to Norrington's words. Looking out at the sea she longed for the sails of Will's ship. The waters were calm and blue, the sun was bright and warm, and the wind was steady. It was a perfect day to set sail, and many were. Eventually the Commodore left her on the dock and she walked around to look at the other ships. Perhaps she would hear something of Will and The Belleza, or perhaps Jack. And that was her answer, Jack. She knew he would help her find Will. He just had too. It wasn't long until she heard the name 'Tortuga', turning around Elizabeth looked over at the captain of the Dimino talking with his first mate.  
  
"We will stop over at Tortuga tonight and restock our rum."  
  
"Aye captain." The first mate said and looked sideways at his captain. "Is there any chance that we might be staying in the city for a night?"  
  
Captain Dimino smiled and nodded, which brought a smile to his right hand man, and hope to Elizabeth. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the captain.  
  
"Excuse me Captain Dimino, but I couldn't help but overhear that you and your crew will be stopping in Tortuga this night."  
  
The Captain looked shocked and a little embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you like that Miss Swann, please forgive my bluntness."  
  
"No. No, you don't understand. I want to barter a passage to Tortuga."  
  
Dimino's eyes widened and Elizabeth realized he must have the wrong impression.  
  
"It is mot proper for a lady such as yourself to go to such a place."  
  
"My reasons for going there is to look for a friend of mine." She said honestly, holding her ground.  
  
"Wondering around in Tortuga will get you in a lot of trouble. And I don't think your father would."  
  
"I don't care what my father thinks, he won't help me and neither will the Commodore. So I must do this myself." She said sharply, cutting him off.  
  
He still looked skeptic so she held out ten pieces of gold.  
  
"Will this do?"  
  
Looking at her again he nodded.  
  
"Welcome to the Dimino Miss Swann."  
  
She smiled and walked aboard. The crew looked at her for a moment then to their captain who waved them off. The captain was older and one of the more experienced captains she ever met. Ever since she was a little girl, his ships would come into the port and he brought with him trinkets and souvenirs for the young Miss Swann. His stories would astound her, and it awoke her desire to view the sea in all her beauty.  
  
"Miss Swann are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at the captain next to her and nodded.  
  
"Yes. And I am sure that if the person I am looking for is anywhere in Tortuga I will find him momentarily.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes." She said and looked away, but Dimino's wisdom would always catch her off guard.  
  
"But not Mr. Turner."  
  
"I need his help to find Will."  
  
Dimino nodded and couldn't help his curiosity towards the stranger in Tortuga.  
  
"What is his name Elizabeth?"  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment and realized there is no reason not to trust him.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." She said and watched Dimino's face turn white then sorrowful.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."  
  
She felt her stomach fall and her heart skip.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"You are talking about the pirate who saved you a while ago right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I heard. . . I heard he was captured. And hung." It took him a while to get the last few words out but when he did he looked at Elizabeth who was crying silent tears. But she soon wiped them away.  
  
"You must have heard wrong. Captain Jack Sparrow could never get caught."  
  
"I hope so Elizabeth, for your sake." He said putting a hand on her shoulder then he turned to his crew.  
  
"Open the sails mates, we want to get to Tortuga by nightfall." His words were answered by clapping and men running around the hull trying to get everything done.  
  
Elizabeth made her way to the cabins and sat in the captain's quarters until she started to cry again. 'What if Dimino is right? What will I do if Jack is gone too?' She couldn't stand the thought of loosing Will then loosing the only person who could help her. To put her mind as ease Elizabeth walked over to the liquor cabinet and started to drink, a lot. There was bourbon, whisky, and rum. She cried even harder when she drank the rum, thinking of Jacks lifeless body hanging from a rope. After a few more drinks Elizabeth passed out only to awake all alone in Tortuga's port.  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. Every Intention

Chapter 4~ Every Intention  
  
Tortuga was just how Elizabeth imagined it. Women with low cut dresses were everywhere; men sober and drinking were taking very long glances until they were noticed. Elizabeth gasped a few times as guns were being shot into the air only a few feet away from her. The air was hot and muggy, it smelt of rum and cigar smoke, and she could barely see two feet ahead of her. As she walked the streets, Elizabeth passed many run down homes and liquor taverns. Walking farther into the city she stopped at an inn and bar called Nina's. It was a quiet bar, and not many women were there to please.  
  
'Not a place Jack would be.' Elizabeth mused and saw a kind looking man sitting at a corner table.  
  
"Excuse me sir." She said, cautiously walking up to him.  
  
"Well hello mam, what can I do fer ya?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"Sure sure, have a seat." He said and motioned to the chair next to him.  
  
"Now, who is it you be looken for?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth told him silently. The man froze for a few moments then looked around.  
  
"What be a girl like you doen looken for a pirate?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"I need his help."  
  
He leaned back in his chair and look thoughtful for a few moments. While they sat in silence Elizabeth could hear the guns, laughter of women, and the yelling of proud men outside. All of a sudden a loud sound, like a bucket falling being knocked over, rang through the small bar. The man she was sitting next to stood up quickly drawing his gun. Looking around he saw no one suspicious, just a cat running out from behind a small desk. Elizabeth stood up and was going to ask the man his name when he spoke.  
  
"I'll help ye. But we best get a move on if ya wanna find Captain Sparrow tonight." Elizabeth nodded and followed him out of the bar.  
  
"Excuse me, but what's your name?"  
  
"Linus milady. And you are?"  
  
"Elizabeth." She didn't think the importance of last names were needed in Tortuga.  
  
Linus stopped and told Elizabeth to stay where she was, then he walked over to a man who had a woman on each leg. The man shook his head and Linus walked back over to her.  
  
"Sorry 'Lizabeth, my friend there says Jack was hung some days ago."  
  
Elizabeth's face fell and she felt like getting sick.  
  
"I've heard that before, but I don't believe it." She said stubbornly and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait a minute girl, where you think you goen?"  
  
"To find Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Look, who don't I get you a room for the night and we can start looking again tomorrow. But I wont promise anything."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and thanked him, looking around she saw dark alleyways and shadows everywhere. Linus too her arm and she was thankful for a guide, most any man could overpower her and she knew it.  
  
"Tortuga isn't always a pleasant place." He said breaking an eerie silence. "Most men don't like to pay for their pleasure, they like it without fee."  
  
Elizabeth was going to say something but couldn't get her mouth open. Linus stopped abruptly almost bringing Elizabeth to the ground.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Thought I heard an extra pair of feet," he said looking around and straining his ears. Only then did she realize the scar under his left ear.  
  
"I've seen you before. You were a crew member on the Black Pearl." She said and watched as he sighed and turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Aye. I was under Jack's order when he got captured. Not a whole lot I could do about it. Too many soldiers." He said and looked down. "I'm sorry Miss Swann, but I watched Jack die meself."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt Linus start to move her forward.  
  
About a yard behind then someone waited until they were far enough away to start following again. The shadows hid Elizabeth and Linus's stalker rather well and the figure followed them from a distance, until the pair disappeared into an inn. The stalkers eyes narrowed and got ready to strike.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well hello Linus."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the innkeeper who returned the look, and a little more.  
  
"Hi mate, one room for the evening."  
  
"Aye."  
  
The old man looked from Linus to Elizabeth and gave them a grin.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Elizabeth nudged Linus. They walked to room number 21 and shut the door.  
  
"Sorry if that old man made ya uncomfortable 'Lizabeth."  
  
"It's okay, I guess I should have expected that."  
  
Linus walked over to the windows and looked out briefly, then pulled the curtain tight.  
  
"Don't be hopen to find Jack. He's gone, know that."  
  
Elizabeth cleared her throat in hope of getting the knot out of her neck, which was enabling her to talk.  
  
"Jack is a good pirate."  
  
"Well, I wont be able to help you very long. I work for another captain now you see."  
  
It took Elizabeth a minute to realize Linus was inching closer to her.  
  
"And I have but one night in Tortuga. I want to make the best of it."  
  
At his words Elizabeth felt herself under his cold stare and she jumped up when his hand reached her shoulder. Moving to the door she stopped, hearing his next words/  
  
"Don't be so eager to leave sweetheart. No one out there will help you."  
  
She realized he was right, but she couldn't possibly stay with him.  
  
~*~  
  
The figure following Linus and Elizabeth walked into the inn and up to the front desk. The innkeeper knew exactly who he was and turned around to get his room key, but the man spoke.  
  
"Not tonight Harth, I need to know where Mr. Linus went."  
  
The old man told him the room number and the younger one waked to room 21 and pulled out a pistol.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come to bed sweetheart. It's just one night."  
  
"I believe I need to inform you that I am an engaged woman." She said and turned back to the door. As her hand reached the knob she heard the click of a gun.  
  
"I wouldn't be doen that if I were you Miss Swann."  
  
Just then the door opened. Linus pointed his gun that way and a single shot rang out.  
  
~TBC~ 


	5. Dead Man Walking

Thanks a bunches to all those who reviewed. I love getting reviews and it's such a motivation.  
  
~Steph  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Dead Man Walking  
  
Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest and she awaited the pain that would be associated with the bullet entering her body, then the blood that would run warmly down. But it never came. Looking at the black oblivion of her shut eyes, she dared to open them.  
  
Two dark brown eyes were looking at her. The man's hair was in a tangled mess, some was hidden by his red bandana. His moustache was clean cut and hanging from his chin was two locks of hair. The one feature that Elizabeth found it hard to pull her eyes away from was his own. The dark brown orbs outlined with kohl looked back at her, pistol still in hand.  
  
"Looken for someone Miss Swann?" Asked the man, his voice was rich. It was a sound Elizabeth missed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
A smile touched her lips as he grinned knowingly at her.  
  
"A dead man named Jack Sparrow."  
  
The man put his index and middle finger to his neck then his arm.  
  
"Well I don't think I can help ya there luv. Because you see, I be the only Jack Sparrow for a long time and I aint dead."  
  
Elizabeth still couldn't believe she was almost tricked into thinking he was dead. But who would go to all that trouble to make her think so? Did they not want her to have any contact with him?  
  
"We best be going 'Lizabeth." He said looking at the man he shot.  
  
"He was a good crew member, good pirate." Jack told Elizabeth, who hadn't moved.  
  
"But a terrible man." She said quietly,  
  
Jack walked out into the hall, Elizabeth walking behind him.  
  
"We best go back to the Pearl for the night. You can sleep there." He said looking next to him, but she wasn't there. Turning around he saw her a few paces behind him.  
  
"What you doen back there luv?" He asked generally curious.  
  
She didn't say anything, just looked at a bar.  
  
"Need a drink captain?"  
  
A small smile escaped Jacks mind and formed on his lips.  
  
"I say so, ben dead to long."  
  
Elizabeth followed the pirate into the pub and the two found a table near the front.  
  
"What can I get ye. . . . well well, Jack Sparrow." A beautiful blonde girl looked at him, not at all surprised to see him.  
  
"'Ello Pepper. Listen here, you hear anything bout me being dead?"  
  
"Heard a few rumors."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Some men comen in here lately. I know theys was just rumors though."  
  
Jack nodded. Turning his attention to the task at hand he stood.  
  
"Gonna go get me some rum luv. Want somethen?" He asked Elizabeth who seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"What? Oh no, no thank you Jack."  
  
Elizabeth watched his retreating back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Talking to Jack Sparrow can get you in a lot of trouble girly." A gruff, drunken voice said.  
  
"I'll take my chances." She answered, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Best get your sweet little self home. Lots of people want your head. Of course not till after they have some fun with ya."  
  
With those words the man sat down next to her. She could feel his thigh against hers.  
  
By not her eyes were open and she smacked the man when he ran his dirty had down the back of her dress.  
  
He blinked his eyes and glared at her.  
  
"Right now you need all the friends you can get missy. Don't be surprised if a price is put on that pretty little head of yours." And he left before Jack saw him.  
  
Elizabeth thought of the man's words and was honestly scared. Someone wanted her dead, but who? And why? Maybe he was just trying to scare her. And it was working. She thought about asking Jack to take her back to Port Royal but she shook it off. Will needed her right now, he needed her to find him. Elizabeth realized that she never told Jack about Will's disappearance. Scanning the room she looked for Jack and saw him talking to Pepper, who found her way to his knee.  
  
"Fine. If he doesn't want to help me I'll leave." She thought, disgusted with everything and walked out. It didn't take Jack long to realize she was gone, and as if on instinct he stood and hurried to the door. Looking around he saw her walking to the docks.  
  
"'Lizabeth!" he called but she ignored him.  
  
Rolling his eyes Jack ran after her. When she was in range he turned her around and looked her in the eye.  
  
"What d'you think you're doen?"  
  
"Going somewhere where I will be listened too!"  
  
Jack saw the fire in her eyes and just followed her to the Black Pearl.  
  
Elizabeth stomped up to the deck and looked around. It was deserted. She knew Jack was still behind her when she spoke.  
  
"There's no one here."  
  
"Of course not luv. This is Tortuga."  
  
Feeling defeated Elizabeth sat down roughly on the deck sighing.  
  
Taking it as a cue, Jack sat next to her.  
  
"Well you can always talk to me luv." He said with a slight grin.  
  
"I guess I have no choice."  
  
~TBC~ 


	6. Conversations on the Black Pearl

Authors Note: I just wanted to let you all know I really enjoy reading your reviews and that this story is actually the first part of a four part series. Enjoy the next chapter. And please review!  
  
~Steph  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Conversations on the Black Pearl  
  
The light waves rocking the ship put Elizabeth's mind at ease and the clean sea air filled her lungs and cleaned her head. The faint smell of rum was hanging loosely in the atmosphere around her and Jack.  
  
"So you goen talk to me?"  
  
"Are you going to listen?"  
  
He shrugged and took a drink from his flask.  
  
"If you want me too."  
  
He said it with such sincerity it made Elizabeth smile.  
  
"Someone wants to kill me Jack."  
  
Her words shocked him and he shook his head.  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear in Tortuga 'Lizabeth. I mean, they did tell ya I was dead."  
  
"But it was so real Jack.. Someone wanted me to think you were dead. Like tonight in the bar a man came up to me and told me people want me dead." She shook her head think time and continued, "he said not to be surprised if a price was put on my head."  
  
Jack looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then he stood.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it 'Lizabeth. A man will say anything to scare you."  
  
"Well it's kind of working Jack."  
  
Staggering over to the side of the ship Jack looked into the water.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be on the water soon." That was when he turned around and stared at Elizabeth.  
  
"What are you doing here luv?"  
  
"Looking for Will."  
  
Jack looked confused for a while and took time to arrange everything in his rum-filled mind.  
  
"Turner? Why?" He regretted it as soon and he asked. Elizabeth's eyes started to water and she turned her back to him.  
  
"Because his ship got lost at sea. No one has soon it. Norrington and my father wouldn't help me, they thought he had come across the Pearl and stayed with you. I know he didn't, he would never miss our wedding."  
  
"You two were gonna be wed?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"What was his shipped named?"  
  
"The Belleza. Oh Jack, it was a beautiful ship, bran new." She said looking out into the water.  
  
Jack walked up next to her and got close enough that only she could hear was he was saying.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I promise I'll find Will."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him.  
  
"Please find him alive."  
  
Jack didn't say anything for a long time, he just stared at the open sea.  
  
"I'll try my best." He said then thought he should say something more.  
  
"For a pirate that may not be the whole truth. But as a captain and a good man, as I was once called, it's worth a lota truth."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Jack. I knew I could count on you."  
  
Half from shock and surprise it took Jack a minute to put his arms around her. Resting his head on hers he whispered.  
  
"Every time Elizabeth."  
  
For a moment she forgot about the threat on her life and felt safe. She was on the last original pirate ship in the Caribbean, in the arms of a pirate, but she felt safe. And that was saying a lot.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gibbs, Ana, what be taken you so long?"  
  
The sun was already coming up by the time Jack saw his best friend and his first mate hurrying to the ship.  
  
"Gibbs got caught in hookervill." Anamaria said looking sharply at the man next to her.  
  
"Well can you blame him?"  
  
"As a man yes, as a pirate no. He was keeping us from sailing off."  
  
"Mr. Gibbs."  
  
Elizabeth made her presence known as she walked onto the deck.  
  
"Miss Swann." He said kindly but his eyes were widening.  
  
"Jack, two women aboard? Awfully bad luck."  
  
"Oh please Mr. Gibbs, I've been looking for Will."  
  
The older man looked to Jack who gave him a stare saying not to ask anymore questions.  
  
"Well, welcome aboard Miss Swann." He said walking past Jack and Elizabeth.  
  
"Captain, what be the orders?" Anamaria called standing at the wheel.  
  
"Take her to sea Ana." He told his first mate.  
  
"Aye. You heard the captain, open them sails!"  
  
While Anamaria was yelling orders Jack went below deck with Elizabeth.  
  
"Where are we heading captain?"  
  
"I was hopen' you would give me some insight on where young Mr. Turner might be."  
  
"Josten. That's where he was going to get supplies."  
  
Jack nodded and headed up toward the deck. Looking around he felt the ship speed up, leaving Tortuga behind. He casually walked up to the wheel and took it as Anamaria moved aside.  
  
"Where we be goen Jack?"  
  
"Josten."  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that place. We did a lot of plunderen' there didn't we?"  
  
"Aye." Jack said and smiled at the memory.  
  
"But now we're goin for a different reason."  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Find Will Turner."  
  
~TBC~ 


	7. Josten

**I will Protect You**

Authors Note: I decided to bring this story back from the dead. I found the outlines the other day in my room and I thought 'why did I stop writing this'. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Chapter 7 - Josten

The trip to Josten was very uneventful fro Elizabeth. When she wasn't on the deck talking with Anamaria, Gibbs, or Jack, she was below writing letters to Will.

The letters would always say how much she missed him and how much she wanted things to be normal again. Life on the Black Pearl wasn't how she was supposed to live. She was the governors daughter, and she was being treated as such. She would only confide in the letters how much she worried about Will and how much she feared for her oun life. Looking it over though Elizabeth realized she was in the safest place possible.

" 'Lizabeth?"

Jack's voice reached her ears and she looked up. "We'll be reaching Josten in about an hour. Want to come up?" He asked seeing the distress on her face.

Elizabeth nodded and stood up to walk across the small room. She followed Jack up the stairs and into the soft sunlight. The rays hit her hair and brought out the highlights and shine. Jack noticed and put his hand up to touch it.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked turning around.

"Just curious."

"Curious of what?"

"If it's real or just a wig." He said indicating her hair.

He just got a glare from the woman and the cold shoulder until they reached the city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't take too long mates, and remember, we're looking for Will." Jack said to his crew looking extremely hard at Gibbs.

There were some mumbled "Ayes" and the crew headed in different directions.

Jack looked around for Elizabeth and saw her walking with Anamaria. He decided to let her go and went with Gibbs.

"You think we're going to find the boy Jack?"

"Not here. If I understood right he probably left here some days ago. Probably got in a storm and blown way off course."

Gibbs thought for a while then looked back at his captain. "What about Elizabeth?"

"What about her?"

"We going to take her back to Port Royal?"

Jack looked up at the sky and saw the most beautiful sky he had yet. "Aye. When we're finished here we'll head back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This city is so beautiful." Elizabeth said while she was walking with the lady pirate.

"Aye. Last time we were here it wasn't under the best of circumstances. Couldn't enjoy it too much."

Elizabeth and Anamaria were walking around the city talking about thier love for the horizen and freedom.

"You know Elizabeth, you're not half bad. If you were born a pirate you'd be a bloody good one."

A lot of people would have been insulted at that statement, but Elizabeth found it rather flattering.

"Do you think we will find Will?" She asked when they started to walk down a rather dirty street.

"Not here. But Jack gave you his word did he not? He'll find him."

Elizabeth nodded and they walked farther into the city. It started to get more crowded and buildings started to tower over them. Children were running around outside with thier dogs while mothers watched and conversed between eachother. For one of the first times in her life Elizabeth longed for children. She always planned on being a mother but she never really had the urge to have them before.

"Hey what you waiting on?" Anamaria called from a few feet ahead of her. Elizabeth walked up to her and looked straight ahead.

"Something on your mind?"

"I just want to go home and be married to Will." She said and blinked back her tears.

"Don't worry Liz, you will be." And a very rare smile was given from Ana. "Well, walking around out here isn't going to get us anywhere. Come on."

The two women walked into a small inn and up to the front desk.

"Hello, we're looking for a man named William Turner." Elizabeth said.

"Well he left a few days ago." The lady said, looking at the keys on the wall.

"But he was here?" Elizabeth asked anxious.

"Oh yes, I remeber him well. Very polite, nice man."

Elizabeth had to turn away and take a breath before she showed her weakness to the woman.

"Thank you." Anamaria said and led Elizabeth out into the street.

"Can you help an old lady?"

Elizabeth and Ana turned to a street corner and saw a woman wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the ground.

"What do you need?" Elizabeth asked kindly walking closer to her.

"Please help me to my house. I need to rest."

"Of course. Ana will you help me?"

The female pirate looked around and resistantly helped the woman to her feet. The two listened intently to the woman's directions to her home. When they got there Ana saw Jack and let Elizabeth help her into the house and to her bed.

"Jack."

"Hmmm?"

"Any luck?"

"Got me some rum." He said with a smile. Anamaria just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Remember why we're here?"

Jack sighed this time and looked at her "Yes, and no, there's not sign of the whelp here."

"Me and Liz found the inn he was at but he left some time ago. At least that's what the woman said."

Jack nodded and looked to the sky, then back down and he scanned the streets.

"Where is she?"

"Helping someone."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well let's go get her."


	8. I Will Protect You

**I Will Protect You **

Chapter 8 - I Will Protect You

A few moments after Anamaria was gone Elizabeth got the old lady to her room and helped her sit on the bed.

"Thank you so very much."

"You are very welcome. Do you need anything before I leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do need some money."

Elizabeth looked to the floor then back to the woman. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any to give you."

"No no, I need to do something before I get my money." She said and stood up.

Elizabeth was shocked as the woman walked toward her and pulled out a knife. She screamed and tried to open the bedroom door but it was jammed. Feeling the cold metal on her skin she closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Anamaria heard Elizabeth scream when they reached the house.

"Ana, go get Gibbs." Jack ordered and ran into the house. He went to the only room that had the door closed and ran into it. The door fell with a loud thud and the sight in front of him shocked the pirate. A woman who was old and feeble, or so it seemed, held a knife to Elizabeth's neck.

"Let her go." Jack said, pulling out his gun.

"No. This girl is my paycheck." And Jack could only watch as Elizabeth's skin was cut and blood started to run. He cocked the gun and shot it, hitting his target right in the shoulder.

Elizabeth fell to the floor and put a hand to her neck. A warm sensation covered her hands. It was her blood.

"Jack." She amazed herself at the volume of her voice.

He went quickly over to her and picked her up. Just then GIbbs and Anamaria came in and saw the blood and Elizabeth in Jack's arms.

"Here, take her to the Pearl." Jack said handing Elizabeth to Anamaria. He then turned to the woman and knelt down to her. A wig was falling off her head and makeup was running down her face.

"Do you know who you were trying to kill?"

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Why?" Jack's voice was hard and quick.

"I need the money."

"Who told you to kill her?" Gibbs asked kneeling down as well.

"I won't tell you."

"Tell us." Jack said, leaving no room from compromise. Without warning the woman pulled out a gun and shot it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anamaria got Elizabeth to the Pearl and was able to stop the bleeding. Luckily the woman didn't cut too far in and just nicked the skin. She rubbed some run on the cut and Elizabeth yelled from the sting she recieved.

"Sorry Liz. Gotta get it cleaned out." Ana said and added some more rum. She barely heard Elizabeth wimper. Lastly she wrapped her neck with a piece of cloth.

"there, you should be fine."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, rubbing her neck.

"No problem Liz." She said and walked to the door.

"Where's Jack?"

Ana looked confused for a moment before answering. "Don't worry, when he gets here I'll be sure he comes down to see how you are."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood covered Jack's shirt. Some from Elizabeth, but most was that of the woman in front of him. She had shot herself to keep from telling the truth. Jack looked at Gibbs who stared back at him.

"This is getting serious."

"Aye." That was all Gibbs managed to say.

The two men stood up and walked to the Pearl. When they reached the deck Anamaria came over to them and looked at Jack.

" 'Liz wants you to go see her." She said and waited for his order.

Jack's face was set in determination and a look haunted his eyes, a look which Ana wasn't used too. The setting sun sent shadows over his face and to his crew, he looked dangerous. Taking a deep breath he looked to her.

"Set a course for Tortuga."

"Tortuga?"

"You heard what I said Anamaria!" And with that Jack walked below deck to his cabin where Elizabeth was watching the sun through the window.

" 'Lizabeth?"

She turned around and looked at him. Jack walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Looking at the cloth covering the cut on her neck he sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Don't worry about it Jack. There was nothing you could have done about it."

Jack nodded and looked her in the eye. It made a shiver run down her back and she returned the look. His eyes something she never seen in him before.

" Elizabeth I promise that nothing else will happen to you. I'll protect you, don't worry love."

Her eyes filled with tears and Elizabeth fell into his arms. In between sobs Jack was able to hear Elizabeth speak.

"Thank you."

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. At that moment Jack made a promise to himself that he would do anything to keep this girl alive and happy. But before she could be happy he had to find Will.

Looking down at her he noticed she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Jack sat like that through all hours of the night, keeping her safe.

TBC


	9. Unwanted Feelings

**I Will Protect You**

Chapter 9 - Unwanted Feelings

The sunlight played lightly on Jack's face the next morning urging him to get up. Opening his eyes he was blinded for a moment and had to squint to see. Rubbing his eyes just seemed to cloud them more, but feeling a pressure on his chest he looked down. Elizabeth was still there, sleeping peacefuly. Not being able to feel his arm, Jack shifted slightly which made Elizabeth move. He sat there for a few moments and watched her internal struggle, wake up ot sleep in. Finally her body yielded to her mind and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Love." Jack said, smiling down at her.

"Good morning Jack." She said and put her head back on his chest before her eyes shot open again.

"Jack!"

Sitting up she looked wide eyed at him and touched her stomach and chest, feeling for clothes. They were still on her, and looking at him she saw he was fully clothed as well. Relief flooded her and she looked around.

Jack stook up and stretched, then walking to the desk he took a drink of water. Elizabeth was quick to notice.

"Water, Captain?"

"Aye. Bad for my health drinking rum in the morning."

Elizabeth smiled but her face fell as she looked around the room.

"What's the matter love?"

"I don't have any change of clothes, no hair brushes, nothing."

Jack smiled at her distress then waved his hand in the air. "Not to worry Lizabeth, we're heading to Tortuga. You can wear some of Ana's clothes and I'll get you more when we get there. You'll be coming with me of course."

Elizabeth nodded and reflected on thier conversation the night before.

"What if someone notices me?"

Jack looked up at her and walked closer."No one is going to hurt you. I promised."

She pulled her eyes away from his and looked thoughtful. "What if someone from Port Royal notices me?"

"That's why you'll be wearing Ana's clothes. The ones you will be getting in Tortuga won't be much different."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding and trusted Jack completely.

"I'll go call Anamaria and have her get some stuff for you. We won't be sailing into the city until later in the afternood, early evening."

"Okay," She said a little disappointed that he was leaving. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you helping me?"

_He thought about how to answer that when he disided his actions would better suit the situation. Walking over to her Jack grabbed her arms and dipped his head until his lips covered hers. Elizabeth's body went limp and Jack had to hold her up. Moving to the wall he leaned her against it and pressed his body to hers. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her softly, pulling away every once in a while. Jack felt Elizabeth's hands wrap around his neck and pull him closer, not letting go._

"Jack?"

He blinked his eyes and found that he was still standing at the door.

"What?"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind, just go get Anamaria."

He nodded and walked out of the room. It took him a while to realize he was just daydreaming when he kissed her. 'You were fantasizing Jack.' A small voice in his head told him. He grinned and walked on the deck.

"What are you so happy about?"

Looking up to the wheel Jack saw Anamaria looking down at him, eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing. We getting close to Tortuga?"

"Aye. Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not, and you will be needing to give Elizabeth some clothes before we dock."

"Is she the reason for your god mood Captain? I noticed she stayed in your cabing with you last night. So did the rest of the crew."

"Nothing is happening between me and Miss Swann. I'm just helping her find her dear William."

"Whatever you say captian." Ana said as he reached the wheel. Motioning toward the door leading below Jack looked at her.

"Scouts honor."

"That's not a lot to go on Jack, your not even a scout."

"Pirates honor?"

"Even less," She didn't finish the conversation, she only carried out her orders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elizabeth sat at Jack's desk and picked up a bottle of rum. Putting it to her lips she almost spilled it when a knock came to the door._

_"Come in."_

_The door opened and Jack walked in looking at the bottle in her hands._

_"Just came to get my rum love." He said and looked her._

_Elizabeth help the bottle out to him and he took it, but sitting it back down he put his hand to her face._

_"What are you doing?" She asked softly._

_"You have a hair."_

_His fingers reached her face and captured the stray hair between his fingers. Instead of pulling away Jack let his hand linger on her soft skin. Interested, Elizabeth looked up at him and he leaned down so his lips were inches from her. "Tell me love. Did you drink any?"_

_Elizabeth felt his breath on her and couldn't find the part of her brain that was needed for speech. Seeing this Jack quickly fixed the situation and erased the mere inches separating them. Her mouth was soft and sweet under his and he let his hands run over her back. Elizabeth shivered as she felt his strong arms go lower and moved forward to her abdomen. Tentively she reached up to his neck and pulled herself so close to him there was no gaps between them._

_Jack pulled away and kissed her neck before removing his hands from her and with one, grabbed his rum._

_"That answered my question." He said softly into her ear. She waited until he moved away before standing up and kissing him, making the pirate drop his rum so he could pick her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he moved her toward the bed. Someone knocked on the door._

"Yes?"

Anamaria came in with an armload of clothes. "Here Liz, try these on."

Elizabeth barely heard her as she looked around the room for Jack, but no one was there.

'Just forget about it.' She told herself. But just forgetting would be harder than she thought.

TBC

Okay, there is a little Jack/Liz action for you shippers out there, even if it wasn't real. The crew ends up in Tortuga next chapter. Do they find Will? Review!


	10. With Me

**I Will Protect You**

Chapter 10 - With Me

The sun was falling into the sea when the Pearl sailed into Tortuga's harbor. All the men were eager to get off and Jack looked around the town uninterested. Anamaria sat on the side of the ship, letting her feet dangle off the side. Elizabeth was still below.

"Alright mates, go have yourselves a good time."

At his words, Jack's crew practically jumped off the Pearl and headed into town.

"Jack is it necessary that I go?" Elizabeth asked coming up.

The pirate looked at her and shook his head. "I guess not love, but you can only stay if Ana is with you."

Anamaria looked up from her spot on the ship and shrugged. "Aye, I'll stay here with the girl, don't forget all the stuff she needs."

Jack nodded and headed for town with Gibbs. "Elizabeth," He said and she faced him. "I'll be right back love, I'll look for William, ask about him, get your things and be back."

Liz nodded, she knew Jack didn't want to leave her alone, not after her neck getting cut but she figured she was safer on a ship with Ana.

"I'll be fine Jack."

He nodded and looked at Anamaria. She nodded and he left.

)-(

"Is there something going on between you and Jack?"

Elizabeth looked at the pirate, caught off guard. "What?"

"You heard what I said. Is there something going on between you and Jack?"

"No. He's my friend, that's it."

Anamaria looked thoughtful. "A lot of women are Jack's _friend _Elizabeth. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes to be with one tonight."

"He promised me he would find Will."

Ana shrugged, "Again, he promises a lot of things."

Elizabeth didn't want the conversation to continue so she headed up to the wheel. Absently she wondered what it would be like to have Jack's strong body pressing against hers as he kissed her.

Shuddering at the thought, although in a good way, Elizabeth noticed the pirate ship heading into the harbor and stopping next to them.

A moment later Anamaria noticed the intruding ship and ran up to Elizabeth. "We have to go! Hurry!"

Elizabeth ran, just behind Ana and stopped when no less than a dozen pirates stood on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Anamaria, how nice to see you again."

"Go to Hell."

Elizabeth was getting a little frightened at the idea of twelve grown pirate men against her and Anamaria.

"Already been there." The pirate said and looked Elizabeth up and down. "Well what do we have here? A pretty lass such as yourself shouldn't be alone on a big pirate ship with out some kind of protection."

Anamaria stood and watched silently as the men approached Elizabeth. "What's your name girly?"

"Hannah."

The pirate then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ana. "Your real name."

'How did he know I was lying?' Elizabeth thought to herself. The pirate's finger started to squeeze the trigger, Anamaria looked scared. "Alright. Elizabeth, my name is Elizabeth."

"That's more like it. Elizabeth what?"

"Swann."

The pirates all smiled with pleasure. They would get rewarded heavily for her. The captain, or whoever seemed to be incharage acted like he was going to put down his gun away from Ana's temple but an extra pair of boots on the deck made him stop.

"What in bloody hell do you think you are doing mate?"

Elizabeth felt relieved at Jack's presence. Soon that feeling was gone. Two of the other pirates took a hold of Jack and didn't let go, while the leader walked toward Elizabeth.

"Sampson I swear, if you so much as touch her hair I will," but the pirate stoped, so did everyone else. A gun went off. Anamaria was dead.

"You will what Jack? Another comment from you and this beautiful little girl will get her head blown of too, not before I'm done with her of cource."

Elizabeth wasn't even paying attention, Anamaria's lifeless body was bringing tears to her eyes and she wept silently to herself. "You bastard."

Jack cringed at Elizabeth's words, he knew better not to cross this one, but she obviously didn't.

"What darling?"

"I said 'YOU BASTARD!" Elizabeth screamed and punched the pirate in the face. Jack then took the liberty of freeing himself from his captors and pulling out his own pistol shot the leader then the two behind him.

Elizabeth had ran over to Anamaria but it was hopeless. She was really gone.

Coming back to reality she noticed Jack having a little difficulty with the rest of the pirates and she pulled out Ana's gun. Closing one eye she pointed it at a pirate that was standing off on the side, as if waiting for his turn at the famous captain. Before she pulled the trigger she remembered Will's words. "Keep both eyes open."

The shot ran out and hit her target. He fell to the grownd and while his shipmates were wondering what had happened she shot another and Jack dealt with the others. Soon it was just Jack and Elizabeth alive on the Pearl and she saw him fall to the ground, he was extremely fatigued.

"Jack! Jack, are you alright?"

The pirate captain looked up at her and took her arm, pulling her down next to him. "She's gone. That bastard killed one of my crew."

Elizabeth wiped Jack's face that was sweaty and had a few spots of blood on it. "She was a good pirate Jack, and a good friend to me."

Jack brushed his hair from his face and nodded. "Aye, that she was luv." He stopped and smiled. "I'm so stupid. I should have known better than to leave the two of you here alone."

"It's not your fault they wanted to come and fight Jack."

The pirate shook his head, refusing to believe her. Elizabeth sat back and finally rested her head on Jack's shoulder, she needed his presence, the death around them was defening.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Later that same night Jack was standing in his cabin watching the sun set through the window. They had given Anamaria's body to the sea and it welcomed her. It had never been easy for Jack to lose a member of his crew, but to watch it happen right in front of him was terrible. He never wanted that again.

Then there was Elizabeth, she shouldn't have even been there. She should be at her home in Port Royal. Rubbing his hands together Jack was about to leave his cabin but there was a knock at the door instead.

"Come."

The door opened and Elizabeth walked in, her eyes to the floor. "Jack, I'm sorry about what happened today."

The pirate couldn't say anything, the way her face looked it was almost as if she blamed herself. "Come now luv, it's not your fault. These things are almost expected to happen." He said and she started to cry. "Please don't cry Elizabeth."

But she couldn't help it, the day was going on like one long nightmare and she just wanted to wake up. Feeling Jack's arms around her helped and she sighed into him. She was so tired she just wanted to sleep. Closing her eyes and breathing in Jack's scent, which was pleasently surprizing, she collapsed in his arms.

Jack picked her up and layed her in his bed before getting in himself and wrapping his arms around her. She was shivering slightly so he pressed his body against hers. The wind was howling outside as he closed his eyes.

His nightmares plagued his sleep.

TBC


	11. The Only Way Home

Chapter 11 - The Only Way Home

Elizabeth shifted in Jack's arms and felt it as they closed around her tighter. It was early in the morning and the silence was odd and uncomfortable. A pirate ship in the early hours before the sun rose was almost like an abandoned ship. She knew Gibbs was steering the ship, leading it to God, Jack, and he knew. Elizabeth then noticed Jack's breath on her neck but instead of pulling away she cuddled closer to him, welcoming the feeling.

"Thought you wouldn't want someone like me this close." He said into her ear.

Elizabeth shivered at the sound and at the closeness her and Jack seemed to have.

"Well then I guess your going to have to look past your assumptions Captain."

Jack smiled to himself before placing a small kiss on her neck. She bit back a gasp before violently moving away. "We can't do this. I can't Jack."

The pirate, much to Elizabeth's surpirse, wasn't mad or aggrivated but the look he had on his face was one of pure confusion. "Whatever you say Elizabeth."

She started to play with her hands as she walked around the small room. "It's not that." She started then thought better of it. "It's Will, Jack. He needs me and what would he think of me when he found out I was with his best friend?"

Jack saw her distress and stood up to go to her. "Who said he ever had to find out love?"

Elizabeth barely felt the feather like touches travel up her thigh and his hand resting on her hip. "I promise I won't tell." He said and kissed her neck again. This time she didn't let the moan die in her throat.

Her encouragement made Jack smile slightly before starting to suck on the white creamy skin that lay there. They were like that for a while, Jack kissing every part of Elizabeth's neck and shoulders while his hands started to move to other areas of her shapely body.

"Jack." She said quietly and turned around to face him. She remembered that day when she looked up at the helm and wondered what it would be like to be exactly where she is now. Elizabeth had her answer.

"Yes love?"

She didn't say anything and didn't have to. Feeling his hands stop to rest on her sides he kissed her passionately. Suddenly Will came to her subconscious but all thought stopped when Jack pushed his tongue into her mouth. The feeling was inescapable and one thing was for sure, she never wanted it to end.

"I wan't to stay here, with you."

The statement was almost like another language to Jack but when it finally registered in his head he agreed. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"You can stay as long as you want darling." He said before picking up her light frame and laying her on the bed.

"Forever it is then."

Kissing her again Jack felt her arms tighten around his body again and with the threat on her life nagging at him from somewhere in his subconscious he ripped at his clothes before he forgot every thing but her.

(One Month Later)

Elizabeth looked out at the sea and melted further into Jack's embrace. He steered his beloved ship with one hand and caressed her shoulder with the other. The sun was setting and they were pulling into Josten, the sight of the beautiful city welcoming them.

"What do you think darling?"

"I think that I would like to have a house to come back to, a husband and a child. What do you think?"

Jack smiled and looked out at the sea remembering Anamaria, the many threats on Elizabeth's life and now the new one on his.

"I think piracy is ending."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her lungs and she looked up at him.

"I think I would love to stay with you and the child, when one comes, if I could."

Elizabeth knew the truth in his words, he was a pirate and when piracy was gone so would Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I love you Jack."

The pirate looked down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

THE END?


End file.
